Element
In Astrology, there are four elements: Fire, Earth, Air, Water. Fire Signs: (Aries, Leo, Sagittarius) Please remember that everyone has every sign somewhere in their horoscope. What follows is a description of the influence of Fire Signs by themselves, without considering the influence other signs have on the chart. In an individual chart, of course, all the factors blend to produce a unique final result. Fire burns things. If it were conscious, it would look upon everything else as being either fuel or not fuel. And that’s how people with strong Fire placements seem to act. They can be so completely self-centered, it sometimes seems they don’t know that anyone else is really alive. It’s very difficult to get them to see things from anyone else’s point of view because, deep inside themselves, they don’t believe there is any other point of view. Just their own. Fire Signs deal with situations by pushing any and all obstacles out of the way. Earth Signs: (Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn) Please remember that everyone has every sign somewhere in their horoscope. What follows is a description of Earth Signs by themselves without considering the influence other signs have on the chart. In an individual horoscope, of course, all the factors blend to produce a unique final result. Earth is solid, tangible. Fire is intuitive. Earth Signs, by contrast, believe only what they can see, hear, touch, taste or smell. If they can’t sense something, then to them, it doesn’t exist. Fire Signs just know that there is something coming from just over that hill. Earth Signs will believe it when it gets here. Without Fire, there is no joy, no reason to live. But Earth knows that you can’t live on inspiration alone. Someone has to do the hard work and take out the garbage at the end of the day. Earth Signs show the places in your horoscope where you are practical, “down to earth”, and take care of those daily chores, those details of living. On the negative side, the placements of Earth Signs in your horoscope can show where you are rigid and blocked, afraid to move. Air Signs: (Gemini, Libra, Aquarius) Please remember that everyone has every sign somewhere in their horoscope. What follows is a description of Air Signs by themselves without considering the influence other signs have on the chart. In an individual horoscope, of course, all the factors blend to produce a unique final result. Air Signs deal with communications, relationships, and intellect. They are the most human of the signs. By themselves, they are also the most cold and emotionally detached. Those with heavy emphasis on Air Signs in their horoscopes find it difficult to understand other, more emotional, people. “But why did they do that?” they ask. “That was so irrational!” Of course it was. And that’s that. But Air Sign folks can’t let things rest there. They have to discuss things more. They always need more information. In the horoscope, Air Signs show where we emphasize thought, communication ability, and sociability. Without Air Signs in the horoscope, a strong Fire Sign influence would make us charge off and get into trouble, and a strong Earth Sign presence could make us just sit there, doing the same old routines over and over, never being able to think of improving things. Water Signs: (Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces) Please remember that everyone has every sign somewhere in their horoscope. What follows is a description of Water Signs by themselves without considering the influence other signs have on the chart. In an individual horoscope, of course, all the factors blend to produce a unique final result. Water is emotion and “instinct”. Fire Signs seem to want to burn away all obstacles. Water Signs, by contrast, want to enfold EVERYTHING, be everywhere, cover as much as possible, and more. For example, Bill Gates. He has his Sun in the Water Sign of Scorpio and his Ascendant (the Rising Sign) is another Water Sign, Cancer. The motto he chose for his company was “Microsoft Everywhere”. Water Signs (emotion) frequently clash with those who have an emphasis on air signs (intellect) because those with an excess of water are frequently unaware of the steps they are taking when thinking. It seems to the Water Sign people that they just “know” something to be true. When the air sign folks press them for the reason Why they said something, the Water Sign person has no answer. So each goes off thinking that the other one is stupid. In the horoscope, Water Signs show where we emphasize emotion, nurturing, and intuition. Without the Water Signs, we could never really Feel and life would not be worth living.